1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an active head restraint for a vehicle seat.
2. Background Art
The prior art has offered active head restraint systems for actuating a head restraint of a vehicle seat in an impact condition. Various examples of active head restraints systems are known in the art. One example is U.S. Pat. No. 6,983,989 B1 which issued to Veine et al. on Jan. 10, 2006. Another example is U.S. Pat. No. 6,607,242 B2 which issued to Estrada et al. on Aug. 16, 2003. The disclosure of these references are incorporated in their entirety by reference herein.